


Twins (Castiel x Reader)

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nephilim, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: You and Castiel learn that you’re expecting, you just didn’t think that he’d have to fight to protect you so soon.





	

You stood outside the bunker door with your hand on the door knob, completely frozen. You’d been able to ignore it on your way home, but you knew that the second you walked through that door; your life would change. Forever.

You brother, Sam, had talked you into going to the doctor. You’d been sick for the last few weeks with what you thought was the flu. After three weeks passed and it didn’t go away, you reluctantly agreed to go to the free clinic.

Because of the number of services that the free clinic offers, it wasn’t surprising that they wanted to take blood when they couldn’t figure out why you were sick. So you did what they wanted, you let them take your blood. Twenty minutes later, they were moving you to a room with an ultrasound machine and telling you that you were pregnant. The ultrasound confirming that you were at least twelve weeks along with twins.

Except you weren’t just pregnant. You were pregnant by Castiel. Whom you loved deeply. You’d do anything for him. But for the millions of years that he’d around, it’s been drilled into his head that procreating with a human is strictly forbidden; not to mention punishable by death; for both parents, and the child in question.

You held your breath as you pushed the door open and made your way inside.

“So was it the flu?” you heard Dean call from the library. You were really hoping that you could avoid talking about this.

“Um, yeah!” you lied as you hurried down the stairs and made your way to your room. There was no way that you could tell your brothers before telling Cas. Hell, you didn’t even want to tell Cas.

You threw yourself down on your bed and pulled out the thin piece of paper with the ultrasound image displayed on it. You felt tears well up in your eyes as you looked at the two tiny figures.

“Twins.” you whispered to yourself as you let the tears fall.

Truth be told, you didn’t think that you could get pregnant.You’d had irregular cycles for your entire life. Having been raised a hunter, you didn’t know that you could still get pregnant. You’d never been to a doctor, and if you were being honest with yourself, you weren’t that well educated. You killed monsters. You didn’t study human anatomy.

You sent a text off to Cas saying that you wanted to be left alone for a few days. Whenever you were sick you didn’t want to be around anyone anyway, so it was the perfect excuse. You needed to gather your thoughts and figure out what to do. You feared that Castiel wouldn’t stick around. You were afraid that he’d leave you with his children to save himself.

——  
Over the next few days, you’d kept everyone in the dark. You didn’t tell Castiel, Sam, or Dean. You’d been staying in your room, only coming out for food.

The babies were growing fast. The pregnancy was definitely moving along quicker than the typical pregnancy. You’d only been sick for a few weeks, but the doctor told you that you were at least twelve weeks along. Now you could feel them moving, and your abdomen was beginning to swell. Luckily you could hide it with an oversized hoodie, but that wouldn’t last long. You knew that you’d be in trouble soon.

Castiel had been texting and calling almost constantly. You’d been ignoring him. You told your brothers that you didn’t want to see him. You’d drawn a sigil on your bedroom door to keep him out. Some nights, when your light was still on -staying in your room all the time screwed up your sleeping schedule- he would knock on your door, and practically beg you to let him in. He’d text you, asking what was wrong.

When he sent a text asking you if you didn’t love him anymore was when you’d had enough. You scraped the sigil off of your door and opened it up, allowing him to come inside; not bothering to cover up your belly.

“Y/N-” There was panic in his voice as he came up to you and took your hands in his- “What’s wrong? Please, please talk to me.”

You couldn’t look up at him. You squeezed his hands and waited for his eyes to travel south. Tears streamed down your face as you prepared for him to leave you.

He’d been silent for a moment while he caressed your hands with his thumbs. You finally looked up at him, not surprised that his eyes were glued to your protruding belly.

“How long have you known?” he asked, his voice emotionless.

“J-just a few d-days.” you stuttered, you were certain he was going to leave you.

One of his hands released yours as he fell to his knees, you sniffled as your hand threaded itself into his hair almost instinctively.

He placed his hand on your stomach, causing the babies to wiggle around a bit. When Castiel felt it, he looked up at you; his expression completely unreadable. You took your hand that you were still holding and rubbed your stomach. It amazed you how in just a few weeks, you were somehow nearly half way through your pregnancy.

“Y/N, you don’t think I’m going to leave you, do you?” he asked as he placed his other hand on your belly.

“A-angels and humans…they-”

“I don’t care.” He said flatly, cutting you off.

He leaned forward, gently kissing your stomach before looking back up at you. He stood, keeping his hands on your stomach. Castiel leaned in to place a chaste kiss on your trembling lips.

“I’m going to protect both of you.” He whispered, resting his forehead against yours.

“All of us-” you corrected him before pulling away to retrieve the ultrasound image- “this was, um, from when I found out. We’re having twins.”

Cas took the image from you and smiled. He looked between you and the picture, and you knew in that moment, he wouldn’t be leaving you; or your children.

“You got her pregnant?” You heard Dean’s voice from behind Cas. You both turned around to see him very angry, and very upset.

“Dean-” you started to say.

“And you, Y/N…you lied about this?”

You and Cas both stood there, unsure of what to say. Dean was worried. He knew that this meant your life would be at risk. He balled his hands into fists while his blood boiled.

“Cas if she gets killed because of this, I’ll kill you.”

Just as Dean made his threat, Sam walked up next to him, stopping in the doorway. His eyes fell to your baby bump, his eyes widened before he looked up at you. You hadn’t expected your brothers to take the news quite like this. They supported you in everything. They were both thrilled when you and Cas got together. You would’ve thought that they’d be here for you, now more than ever.

“Y/N, you’re not planning on keeping it, are you?” Sam asked you.

“Them.” Dean corrected him.

Sam looked over at Dean in disbelief while you and Castiel gawked at them.

“They only way to get rid of the babies at this point would be to kill Y/N.” Castiel stated. His words were harsh, but they were true. And he knew that Neither of your brothers would allow you to die.

“Get out.” you said as calmly as you could. Sam and Dean began to look helpless as they turned away to go into the other room.  
“Cas, I need to get out of here for awhile.”

You stepped forward and let Castiel wrap his arms around you. You finally let him hold you after days of ignoring him; and you needed it.

You closed your eyes while you and Cas stood there, the small bump in between the two of you bringing a smile to both of your faces.

When you opened up your eyes to look at him, you noticed you were at your one of your favorite diners, just outside of Lebanon. You were hungry, so this was perfect. Castiel leaned down to kiss you before leading you inside.  
—–  
After you hate your much needed burger, shake, and fries; you were ready to head home. You figured the tension between you and your brothers would be calmed down by now. Maybe they realized that the safest place for you was the bunker.

You and Castiel made your way outside of the diner, you’d stay way passed closed. The staff actually had to kick you out. Once you were about halfway across the parking lot where Cas could safely zap you back to the bunker without being seen, he spun you around into him. He grabbed onto your sides and you wrapped your arms around his neck. You stood up on your toes to kiss him. Aside from the slight fallout with your brothers earlier, this night couldn’t have been more perfect.

Castiel always felt safe. He felt like home. In the last few years that you two had been together, the spark between you and him never faded.  
Cas only broke off the kiss when he’d felt the presence of someone else. He wrapped an arm around your waist protectively as he looked around the dark parking lot.

“Someone’s here.” He whispered to you as he laced an arm around your waist protectively.

“Get us home then!” you answered, trying to keep your voice hushed.

“I can’t, they’ll follow.” Castiel was implying that there was more than one. You knew he meant angels.

“Castiel-” you and Cas turned around at the sound of a woman’s voice- “I didn’t think you of all angels would be the one to get a human pregnant. You hate nephilim more than any of us.”

Cas gripped onto your shirt where his arm was wrapped around you. He drew his angel blade with his free hand. This was going to be a fight; and given your current state, you couldn’t be in the middle of it.

“Call Sam and Dean.” He said quietly. You did as he said and sent both of your brothers a text while Castiel continued this stand off. It wouldn’t take them long to get there, especially with Dean driving.

“I don’t want to hurt you, sister.” Castiel called out to the angel.

“And I don’t want to hurt you-” She stepped forward, her own angel blade drawn. The closer she got, the more terrified you became- “But nephilim have the potential to end worlds. So I’m going to need Y/N for a little while.”

“You’re not taking her!” Cas yelled before lunging ahead towards the angel, shoving you back in the process.

You fell to the ground, not hard, but it startled you. You began to crawl backwards until you reached the brick wall of the now closed diner, so that you didn’t have to watch your back. You watched the fight play out in front of you until your brothers pulled up, ready to fight. Each of them equipped with their own angel blade as they got out of the impala.

“You alright?!” Sam yelled at you. You nodded before both him and Dean took off towards the fight. Sam and Dean were able to take on of the angels while Castiel kept fighting the same one that had said she was going to take you.

It was so dark outside, you couldn’t see much as the fight went on. You hurt grunts and yells as more angels showed up. They’d gotten a couple. A bright flash lighting up the sky with each angel death. You just hoped and prayed that one of those flashes wasn’t from Castiel.

You curled up into yourself as you sat against the building. There was no denying that right now you’d wished you’d been more careful with Cas. These babies would be running from angels for their whole lives. The thought that you wouldn’t be able to protect them forever scared the hell out of you.

You were drawn from your thoughts as you heard someone cry out.

“Y/N! Get over here, now!” You heard Dean yell. You thought about not going, but he wouldn’t have called for you if there were still angels.  
You slowly stood up from the hard ground. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, which made your heart race. Something was wrong. You began to tremble as you walked around the impala and over to your brothers. You looked at them as you approached, scared out of your minds.  
“Where’s Cas-” you began, but then you looked down. You stood still as you realized that one of the bright flashes was in fact your angel. You fell to your knees, not worried about scraping them as you fell to his side.

Castiel was there on the ground, lifeless. He was gone. You gripped onto the front of his shirt and pulled him over with all of the strength you had. Sam and Dean knelt down on either side of you. Both of them there to intervene if you started to lose it. The pang in your chest grew as it sunk in. After a moment, you felt the tears come to surface.

“C-cas, no-” you choked out.

Your eyes traced the outline of his wings along the concrete in the moonlight. You were surprisingly calm given the sight playing out in front of you. Or you were calm until your brothers spoke up.

“Y/N, we can’t stay.” Sam said.

You turned to look at Sam, and then turned to look at Dean. Both of them fighting back their own tears.  
“I-I’m not l-leaving him.”

“It’s not safe here, Y/N.” Dean tried telling you.

You felt Dean put a hand on your shoulder while your body began uncontrollably shaking.

“I don’t care!” you screamed at him, tears running freely down your face.

You sat down all the way and leaned down, putting your head on his chest, not caring that his abdomen was covered in blood. You searched for the sound of his heart beating, a sound that you’d fallen asleep to so many times. You waited for him to run his fingers through your hair, a feeling that calmed you when you were down.

But none of these things would happen. Not ever again. You hoped that maybe God would fix him, rebuild him, again. But none of you had seen or heard from him since the darkness was around.

Your body began shaking violently as you completely lost it. It had sunk in. Castiel was dead. You were on your own to raise and protect these babies. Sam and Dean tried to pull you off of Castiel, but you wouldn’t move. You weren’t ready.


End file.
